$\left(-3x - 5\right)^2 = \ ?$
$= \left(-3x - 5\right)\left(-3x - 5\right)$ $= -3x \cdot \left(-3x - 5\right) - 5 \cdot \left(-3x - 5\right)$ $= \left( -3x \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -3x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( -3x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( 15x + 15x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + 30x + \left( -5 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + 30x + 25$